Airi Ban
|fatedemon=Xiezhai, Tao Tie |animedemon = Caith Sith, Lorelei |japaneseva = |englishva= (Record Breaker) / (anime) }} Airi Ban is a character from Devil Survivor 2 and a student at Nagoya High School. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Major Character **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Supporting Character Design Airi is a young average high school girl with long red hair and gray eyes. She wears a black uniform with a pure white scarf with black music notes and a white fur hat, long black thigh high stockings and brown shoes. In ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker, Airi now wears a white dress with puffy long sleeves with a black collar. She also wears mini white tophat. Personality Airi is a cold character, often frank and unreserved about giving her opinions on matters or the people at hand. This is especially emphasized when she lashes out at Jungo or Hinako, the former for his "idiocy" and the latter as a part of her rivalry. She mostly acts without thinking ahead, and when her emotions get the better of her, she refuses to listen to anyone unless they are hard on her. Depending on the Fate level and choices the player makes, she may show her, rather rare, cheerful side. Alternatively if the player decides to tease her or be comical, the protagonist will also be the target of her wrath. Throughout the story, she is shown to be deeply self-conscious to the point of jealousy. This is expressed clearly during one of her later Fate events where she berates each female for their favorable traits such as Otome for being "too nice" or Makoto for being "perfect." Over time, she starts to warm up to the cast as a whole. Airi is a rival to Hinako Kujou. The two contrast each other, the two being individuals with talents in the entertainment field but having differing views regarding their fields. Hinako perseveres with her aspiration of dancing and has the strong constitution to follow through with her goals. Airi, however, is someone who threw away her dream, quite bitterly, but tries to become flexible and adapt to the situation around her. In the anime version, she appears similar to her game counterpart, except she shows remorse and deep care about her close comrades after they are killed by Megrez, but unlike the games she has very little interaction with Hinako. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' Septentrione Arc A first-year high school student living in Nagoya. She is passionate and active, but because of her family situation, she has a chip on her shoulder toward society. In her early years, she won a music award for a piano concert held in Osiris 41 at Sakae. She began to seriously strive to be a pianist, but her parents couldn't afford the music school and lessons she needed. As a result, she was forced to quit. In present time, she still can't let it go, and began to feel jealousy towards others who were able to achieve their aspirations, most notably Hinako. Ultimately, her escape is lashing out at others. Throughout her Fate events she remains staring at Osiris 41's concert hall and refuses to leave even when warned that there are demons lurking about. With Makoto's and the protagonist's support, she eventually gives up her old dream in search of a new one. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Airi is first seen in the battle, "Girl in Pursuit" where she is trying to recover food stolen from JP's by rioters. During this fight, she uses the demons Sarasvati and Angel. 5th Day Thursday's Shock In order to shoot down Alioth from the sky, the story of Shiva and Kama must be reenacted. The protagonist is assigned the task of choosing someone who can dance and someone who has "sex appeal" in order to summon the respective demons. Airi will be chosen for "sex appeal" to summon Kama, and will be brought to the area where JPs has sealed Kama, along with Fumi, Daichi, and the protagonist. Fumi sends the release code to the machine, with no results. Airi shortly begins attempting to act "sexy," with no avail, leading the other characters to doubt their chances. Fumi decides to make an attempt, making Airi frustrated to the point of taking her clothing off, when Kama appears after seeing Airi's belly button. The group asks Kama to shoot an arrow at Shiva, which frightens him and makes him refuse. Airi, who is extremely angry at this point for being embarrassed and mocked at, yells at Kama and decides to defeat him. After the battle, Kama reluctantly agrees to help out, but Airi, still angry at Kama for refusing in the first place, shortly beats Kama relentlessly until Yamato appears to take Kama into his custody. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence Her later fate events indicate her trying new things, such as nursing and later cooking (shown in her E-Mail should the player pursue Ronaldo's route and see all of her events). Whether what she will try next, or rather become, is unknown. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Egalitarian ending, she is shown along with other civilians, offering to help JP's and SDF. In the Triumphant ending, she is shown performing alongside Hinako using an electric keyboard. Triangulum Arc In the world created after Polaris' trial, Airi become an idol unit together with Hinako. The pair are popularly known as AiHina pair. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet Airi first appears in a shop, awakened from her sleep while Jungo is preparing breakfast. She asks how long she has been a sleep and says that it's not a time for rest, to which Jungo calmly answers that she fell asleep the moment she said that. Checking that their demons are ready, she urges Jungo to go together to take back JP's Nagoya branch from the resistance. Before that, Jungo offers her a chawanmushi to make her feel better. Jungo then asks why they have to side with JP's and he doesn't want to fight humans. Airi states that while she's grateful they have helped them, she's suspicious that JP's talks they have known about the disaster before it happened and suggests he should ask the insurgents' leader, Ronaldo Kuriki, since he seems to know a lot about JP's and demons from the very beginning. Jungo asks what he should do, and Airi suggests again that they will use secret entrance that the insurgents doesn't know. Jungo notices a stain on her mouth and about to wipe it, but Airi punches him before he could. Airi and Jungo enters the JP's base through air duct, but fell on their way due to Jungo's big body. Noticing three insurgents, Airi and Jungo fights them with their demons and easily wins until Ronaldo and Joe appears. Ronaldo tries to tell them to think through of their reason to follow JP's, but Airi refuses to listen and orders Caith Sith to attack, declaring that she fights for justice. Hibiki also tries to convince both sides to stop, but Airi is so agigated and continues to attack until they surrender. Their battle is interrupted by the third Septentrione's arrival, Phecda, leaving her no choice but to work together with Ronaldo and Joe to defeat it. However, none of their attacks are working and their demons are quickly defeated. Airi asks what will happened if Phecda destroyed the barrier around Nagoya, and surprised to know that Nagoya will be destroyed. In the midst of their panic, Hibiki and Io uses their demons to attack Phecda with Otome's help and seems to have weakened Phecda, until it split into two and shoots a beam that defeats the three demons with ease. When everything seems lost, Yamato and his demon, Cerberus, appears and defeats Phecda. When Alcor appears, she wonders who he is. Bifrons then appears beside Alcor, and upon recognizing him as a demon, she blames him for causing havoc in Nagoya. Bifrons, annoyed by her accusation, attacks her, but she's fortunately saved by Jungo who carries and evades his attack in time. She then calls Bifrons a runt, angering the demon who threatens to kill her, but stopped by Alcor. After Yamato left, she introduces herself and Jungo to Hibiki and asks who Alcor is, but the latter has already disappeared with Bifrons. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes She and Jungo take the physical examinations along with the entire JP's members and the resistance members. She's in the same room as Io when she's checked, thus, she knew that Daichi, Joe, and Hibiki (who unknowingly had been dragged in to it), trying to peek on them. She angrily shouts at Daichi, calling him pervert and such. Joe then interrupts, commenting that she has a cute belly button, much to her embarrassment and tells Jungo, who accepted their reasons instantaneously, not to easily believe in their excuse. She joins the Nagoya faction along with Jungo, Otome, Joe, Ronaldo and the resistance members to fight against Megrez. When Makoto explains through the monitor, Jungo asks does she and Ronaldo knows each other, which she answered that she thinks that something must have happened between them. When the Art Theatre was destroyed by Megrez, she begun to grieve because the building held many memories of her when she was younger as a pianist and of her father. Outraged, she uses almost all of her macca to purchase and summon Lorelei to destroyed Megrez. Even after managing to expose Megrez's core and subsequently destroying the Septentrione, she refuses to admitted she is crying after the most memorable and precious in part of her life was destroyed. Shortly after Megrez's defeat, Airi is saved by Jungo, who teleported them out of the area of Megrez's fail-safe ability with Neko Shogun's ability, though Airi soon realizes that Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe did not make it out of Megrez's last attack and began to cry and scream in a very distraught manner over their deaths. 5th Day Thursday's Shock Airi walks through the halls with Hinako, discussing about how to deal with their situation and claiming that whatever happened to Nagoya is of no consequence. They arrives in the meeting room, where they are told by Makoto to each fulfill a role in summoning a specific demon to defeat Alioth. Although Hibiki tries to talk them out of participating, the two stubbornly continue, saying that they'll be back in time for dinner. Airi is then tasked with summoning Kama due to a compatibility test, revealing her belly button to lure him out. After Alioth is shot down, she leaves with Jungo to the nearest Terminal to return to headquarters. However, Alioth's shell falls onto the ground, destroying most of Sapporo as they leave. She is then seen at dinner, complaining about how Sapporo was destroyed in front of them and that she'd prefer to eat Jungo's chawanmushi instead. She is present when Hibiki confronts Yamato about his plan to use Polaris. 6th Day Friday's Partings Airi briefly appears as the alarm sounds for Mizar's arrival. Upon discovering Io's role in defeating Mizar, she yells at her to stop with no success before receiving her death clip. While Hibiki is being treated for the rebound of using the Dragon Stream for the first time, she appears and talks to Io, telling her that it's not her fault and that she needs to be strong for his sake. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Coexistence Daichi and Airi are both seen checking their phones for ways to get stronger demons, determined to take over Hibiki's role while he's resting. Hearing Daichi complain about his weakness, she tells him that she'll protect him Lorelei, to his dismay. Jungo appears with a tray of chawanmushi, made with Io's help, and she explains his past as an apprentice before helping JPs. The group introduces themselves, and trade email addresses. However, they each immediately receive a death clip of the other four dying in an explosion. Summoned after Benetnasch's arrival, Yamato orders everyone to head out and attack in full force to defeat the final Septentrion. Airi agrees, believing that she can still change her death clip, and leaves with the others to attack. Using Lorelei, she attacks with the others and appears to have the upper hand until Benetnasch forces all their demons to retreat back into the summoning app. Powerless, she runs with the others to try and avoid being killed. However, Benetnasch, using powers from Megrez, fires several missiles that explode around her. Jungo tries to help her escape, but they are trapped in the end, and die in the massive explosion that occurs shortly after. Last Day Sunday's Fruition When the world was reset by Hibiki's wish, Airi is last seen in playing piano in competition at the art theater and won 1st place. She is later seen in the shop where Jungo works and complain that he didn't show up during her competition, but quickly put it behind her after he offered a chawanmushi as a present. Fate System At Fate 1, she gains resistances to Electricity and Force, at Fate 3 she unlocks Wilder Xiezhai (Lv. 37) and at Fate 5 Vile Tao Tie (Lv. 62). Airi's Fate events center around coping with her inability to let go of the past, especially concerning her school, her talent as a pianist and her family. With the help of Makoto and the protagonist, she learns to move forward and becomes more cheery and light hearted. She tries to acquire new roles like for example being assistant to Otome, however chooses to dismiss that particular job after being too clumsy with medical instruments. Also going through Airi's fate system you can learn that Makoto use to be a synchronized swimmer but had to give it up after an injury. Stats Similar to Midori Komaki from Devil Survivor, Airi possesses excellent Magic and Agility growth, along with her stat distribution being slightly more balanced than many of the other Demon Tamers. Her key advantage over Tamers with similar stat distributions (towards Magic and/or Agility) is her two Fate-granted resistances to Electric and Force attacks, enabling her to comfortably handle more attacks than the usual Tamer overall. Additionally, as she levels up mid-game, her Magic and Speed increases concurrently with each other, allowing her to take a middle-ground and remain a viable choice over the offensively weaker Joe or the slower Fumi, Io or Otome. Moreover, because Airi sometimes invests in Strength, she can access Fire Boost and Fire Amp much earlier than other Magic-based tamers, making her a consistently fast and powerful user of Fire attacks throughout the game. As an Ally Septentrione Day 3 = |-| Triangulum Day 1 = |-| Level 99 = ''Vs. Nagoya'', as an Enemy Regardless of permutation, Airi's strategy offers her sufficient insurance against all non-Almighty attacks while inflicting damage through Almighty attacks of her own, occasionally twincasting them with Dual Shadow. Ban Phys, Wall and Tetrakarn deter physical attacks which she doesn't resist, while her Anti-Most snatches away Extra Turns from those trying to muscle through with elemental attacks. Daichi's Route = |-| Yamato's & Anguished One's Route = ''Shadow Airi'', as an Enemy Shadow Airi appears on a team with Shadow Ronaldo and Shadow Joe. ''Idol Discovery'', as an Ally Airi and Hinako are accompanied by their own demons, but they must still survive the battle during this event. Gallery Trivia *Airi has the most sprite animations of any other character in the entire game. *Airi's Fate route unlocks 2 sheep-based demons because her zodiac sign, Capricorn, means horned goat. *The Greek god associates with Capricorn is , whose name sounds similar to Airi's surname, Ban. *Airi's cellphone is white. It is based off a real cellphone: Docomo Panasonic P-04C Swarovski Elements model manufactured by Panasonic, a Japanese multinational electronics corporation. *Her favorite foods are ogura toast, hamburg steak with cheese and soy milk. *In the anime adaptation, she receives a death clip and dies on the 7th day despite never receiving a death clip in the original game. * In the Japanese version, she is nicknamed "Banko" (バン子) by Hinako, while In the westernized version Hinako nicknamed her "Ai." * To Airi, to live is to continue searching. http://ds2.atlusnet.jp Reference Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies